


Breathless

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

“Do it.”

Chris pauses, hips stilling against Peter's, cock still buried in the wolf. The knife in his hand is pressed against Peter's neck, pressing slightly, but not enough to draw blood.

Peter tips his head back further, eyes fluttering as the knife digs deeper into his flesh. “Do it,” he repeats, tone firm but his thighs are shaking with nerves. Chris knows exactly what Peter wants, what he's telling him to do. Peter wants him to slit his throat, cut right across his veins there till the blood bursts out, drips down his naked chest to his cock.

It's something they've talked about, whispered into the air as they fuck, Peter choking out that he wants to bleed, wants to _hurt,_ as Chris wraps a hand around his throat, squeezes until the beta comes untouched between them.

They've never gotten that far though, despite how much Peter begs in the heat of the moment. And Chris has never had any trouble denying him, slowing his thrusts in an attempt to get Peter to beg for him to go faster, instead. He wants to discuss it first, talk safety precautions and thoroughly make sure this is something both of them will enjoy.

Today though, now, with Peter stretched out beneath him, submissive in every way, Chris wants to say  _fuck it_ and just do it.

So he does.

Peter gasps when Chris slices across his jugular, gurgles out a pleased, “ _yes,”_ before twitching once, twice, then going still. He's not dead, a quick check of his heart shows that it's still beating, albeit very slow.

It should probably be gross, Chris probably shouldn't get harder watching the trails of blood slide down Peter's body, but it does. It's nothing to start fucking into him again, smear a hand across the wound to coat his hand in the warm, thick liquid and wrap it around Peter's soft cock.

Chris's chest swells with something, a feeling of power, love, control, awe, as he looks at Peter's lax face. He's beautiful like this, pale skin such a contrast to the dark fluid, body pliant and under his own. He bends to lap at the blood around Peter's nipples, groans at the taste, hips stuttering briefly.

Peter's body is healing itself already. Chris watches the skin knit back together slowly and suddenly feels determined. His pace picks up speed, goes hard and fast like he likes, starts breathing heavily as his balls draw up.

He's almost there, his whole body is tight, tense with the need to come. It won't take much more, he just needs _something_ to tip him over the edge.

As if on cue, Peter's eyes open wide. “Chris,” he breathes, ass clenching around Chris's cock in surprise. Chris is coming in the next breath, emitting a deep groan as he fills Peter with his come.

“Well,” Peter starts when Chris collapses on him. His voice is hoarse, not all the way healed, and it's surprisingly sexy. “It looks like you had fun.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
